Atlantis
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: When the Stargate malfunctions andSG-1 are sent to an unknown planet with no way to get home, Daniel has the idea that they may be in a galaxy where they already have contacts…(Atlantis-SG1 crossover...Sam-Jack, Weir-Sheppard)
1. Prologue

**Atlantis**

****

**Spoilers: **_Just generally everything up to what's currently aired on US television! But I'll try to avoid MASSIVE spoilers for people overseas (like me) who have to wait (well I downloaded lol) until it's aired in their slow-stargate airing countries!_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack…maybe a bit of Weir/Sheppard_

**Summary: **_When the Stargate malfunctions and SG-1 are sent to an unknown planet with no way to get home, Daniel has the idea that they may be in a galaxy where they already have contacts…(Atlantis/SG1 crossover)_

**Disclaimer: **_SG-1 & Atlantis don't belong to me, the story does but if TPTB really wanna steal it I won't complain :P!! _

**A/N: **_Hi guys! I thought I'd give my chance at an Atlantis/SG-1 crossover…cos there's only one on the boards so far (that my friend wrote you should all go read it, its in the Atlantis section its called Pegasus) Anywayz here I go!! Hope you enjoy!_

**===============================================**

****

**Prologue**

****

"You ready?" General Jack O'Neill watched his three ex-team members standing in front of him, dressed ready to go offworld.

"Yes, sir," Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter replied, adjusting her pack.

"All safe, Walter?" Jack shouted back up to the control room.

"Looks good to me, sir," Walter Davis replied from the control room.

"Then you have a go," Jack smiled at Sam.

She smiled back. "Thank you, sir."

"Good luck," he said.

Even after four months being General of the SGC he still hadn't gotten used to watching SG-1 go offworld without him. He didn't like sending his people away without going with them, but as Sam had kindly told him 'we could get stuck with someone much worse' so he'd taken the job.

And here he was, sending his three best friends off to face danger without being their to protect them.

"We'll be back in a few hours, Jack," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "We will be back soon enough, O'Neill."

"By all means, have fun," Jack said. "Now go forth, explore."

Sam made her way up the ramp, the other two followed, and then they were gone through the gate again. Jack sighed and walked back up to the control room, intending to head for his office, but before he reached it alarm bells sounded. He turned to face Walter.

"What's happening?" he asked.

But before Walter could answer his question sparks flew from the Stargate and the power went out.

"The gate's overloaded…" Walter stated.

"Thanks for that, Walter," Jack said. "What about SG-1?"

Walter looked at him. "We can't know, sir."

----

Daniel rolled out of the gate and landed at the foot of a tree. The gate crackled a few times and then shut off. He looked up to see Teal'c and Sam also picking themselves up off the ground.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "But this isn't P3X – 338…there's no MALP, and it was supposed to be a lake right in front of the Stargate."

"OK, so we're not where we're supposed to be, then where are we?" Daniel asked.

Sam stood up and walked over to the Stargate. "This is weird…"

"What is?" Daniel asked.

"The Stargate…the chevron's are blue," she said, looking at them carefully. "It's like it's a different model or something."

"As in, a newer version?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like it…" Sam said.

Teal'c was standing by the DHD. "The DHD appears to be normal."

"Dial earth," Sam ordered Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded and did so. The Stargate lit up its chevrons, but the last one wouldn't lock.

"It seems that we are unable to dial Earth," Teal'c announced.

"Thanks for clarifying that Teal'c," Daniel replied, sarcastically.

Teal'c smiled slightly, acknowledging Daniel's sarcasm, and returned to staring at the DHD.

"Pegasus…" Daniel said suddenly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Do you think such a thing is possible DanielJackson?"

"If there was a power surge big enough…" Sam said. "Teal'c do you know the address for Atlantis?"

"I do not," Teal'c replied.

"I do!" Daniel said, suddenly extremely enthusiastic, at the prospect of being able to visit Atlantis.

He took Teal'c's placed in front of the DHD and dialled the co-ordinates quickly…not even having to think about them. Sam and Teal'c exchanged a knowing look.

The seventh chevron locked and a wormhole established.

"Good guess…" Sam said, then she clicked her radio on. "Dr Weir, this is Lt Colonel Samantha Carter, requesting asylum."

"Colonel Carter!" came the familiar voice in reply. "Congratulations on the promotion!"

Sam smiled to herself. "Thank you Dr."

"We've opened up the gate shield for you, come through," Weir said.

"Thanks," Sam said, then turned back to Daniel and Teal'c. "Let's go."

Daniel was the first through the gate, Teal'c and Sam after him.

---

Major John Sheppard and Dr Elizabeth Weir stood in front of the Stargate, waiting for SG-1 to step through.

"How'd they get here exactly?" Sheppard asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Weir replied.

The three figures appeared through the gate.

"Well this is a pleasant, yet strange, surprise!" Weir said.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Sheppard said to them.

"We're actually here!" Daniel said in fascination, staring at the roof. "It's amazing!"

"We had a small problem with Earth's gate…" Sam said. "It didn't exactly send us to where we were supposed to be."

"We figured," Sheppard said.

"How about we go and sit down and discuss this somewhere more comfortable?" Weir suggested.

Sam nodded. Her and Teal'c followed Weir and Sheppard out of the gate room area. Daniel followed slowly behind them, taking in everything he could at once.

---

"Major Carter?"

Sam looked at the person who'd just called her by her previous rank. Dr Rodney McKay was seated in the room, talking with someone she didn't know.

"Hi McKay," she said, sitting down. "And it's Lt Colonel now…"

"Oh…I see," McKay replied. "Congratulations! I always thought you deserved a promotion…"

"Lets not start that again…" Sam said, sitting down next to Major Sheppard.

McKay looked like he was about to continue, but after a glare from Weir he decided against it.

"So Colonel, what exactly happened?" Weir asked.

"I'm guessing there was some kind of power overload at the SGC's Stargate which sent us much further than we were supposed to go, and apparently much further than we expected it could," Sam replied.

"Is that possible?" McKay asked.

"Well we're here aren't we?" Sam replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah yes, well I suppose that's right…" McKay again decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So I'm guessing we'll have to find a way to get you home again," Weir said.

"It's OK, we'll be fine here for a while," Daniel said, speaking up for the first time.

"GeneralO'Neill will be worried about us," Teal'c stated.

Sam nodded. "I believe it would be best if we got back to the SGC as fast as possible. But not before we've learnt everything you know about this galaxy."

"There's a lot we have to talk about Colonel," Weir said.

"Especially the Wraith…" Sheppard continued. "We believe they could one day be a threat to Earth."

Sam looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"We'll show you."

**===============================================**

****

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **_OK to start with I'm SO SORRY it took so long I been…busy…and internetless…lol so here's the next chapter!!_

**Chapter One**

****

"It doesn't die?" Sam blinked. "That's not possible…"

"Oh, trust us, it is," Sheppard replied.

"You've fought these things…" Sam stated, more then asked.

Sheppard nodded.

Sam turned dumbfounded back to the arm underneath the microscope. Beckett stood on the other side of Sheppard, smiling slightly at the shocked expression on Sam's face.

"There's more…" Sheppard said.

"They can suck the life right out of you," Beckett explained.

Sam's eyes widened even further. "How?"

"We don't know," Beckett replied. "But its pretty scary."

"Yeah…and I thought the Goa'uld were bad…" Sam said.

"The Goa'uld?" Sheppard asked. "They those snake things?"

"Yeah…" Sam said. "Tell me more about these Wraith's…"

xxx

"Wow, these are actual Ancient texts…" Daniel murmured.

"Yes, we discovered a library only last week with thousands of books," Weir said.

"Really?" Daniel looked at her. "Lets go!"

Weir turned to McKay. "Lead the way."

McKay nodded. "So far I've only really started on a couple of scientific books, but they're so complicated…actually I should probably get Maj…Colonel Carter to take a look at them."

Daniel didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. "What's this do?"

Weir looked at the transportation device they had just walked up to.

"It'll transport us to another part of the base," Weir informed him.

"Really? So it's like a high-tech elevator?" Daniel concluded.

"In a way…" Weir said, pressing the spot on the map where the library was located.

They were transported to the library and Daniel stepped out, Weir could've sworn his jaw would reach the ground.

"I've never seen so many texts…its amazing that they still used books to write things in…" Daniel said.

"We think that they had this all stored on computer, this was just a backup in case something happened to their computer systems," McKay added.

"Uh huh…" Daniel said, still gawking at the books.

He made his way quickly down the stair case in front of him. He felt as if he'd just stepped out of a brand new high-tech city in a hundred (earth) year old library. But this library was much older than that.

Over ten thousand years old.

"Everything's perfectly preserved…" Daniel observed as he took a book off the nearest shelf.

He read the front a couple of times, translating it in his head.

"This is…a romance novel," Daniel raised both his eyebrows extremely high. "The Ancients wrote romance novels…"

"Well I supposed they had to have entertainment too…right?" McKay said.

Weir took the book from Daniel and flipped open the front cover. "I might borrow this…"

"You can read Ancient?" Daniel looked at her in surprise.

"I learn fast, Daniel," she said. "And we have been here for months…"

"I suppose…" Daniel said, looking slightly jealous. "You think there's anything in here that'll help us contact Earth?"

McKay and Weir exchanged a glance.

"Well, if you can find some kind of library catalogue, I'm sure you'd be able to find something. But we looked…and the only thing we found was a smashed up piece of, what looked like was once machinery," McKay said.

"Oh…" Daniel said.

xxx

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked as she sat down for dinner at the table, in Weir's private living quarters.

"We left him in the library," Weir replied, sitting down next to Sheppard.

Teal'c sat down next to Sam. "Do you not think it wise to retrieve him for dinner?"

"I asked him, he said he'd eat later," Weir smiled.

"So where is this library?" Sam asked.

"It's on the other side of Atlantis, you can only get there by transporter," McKay said.

"You know, I always said you and Ford should never name anything," Sheppard said.

"Well you haven't named it yet," McKay replied.

"Lets just leave it nameless for now…ok?" Sheppard said.

"Rodney can you please pass the sauce?" Weir asked, trying to break up the argument before it became one.

"Uh, sure," McKay handed Weir the sauce, seeming to forget about his argument with Sheppard.

"So is there anyway to get back to Earth?" Sam asked.

Weir shook her head. "Not that we know of, the power that we have is limited, and if we use that to dial home we'll loose all shields protecting this base."

"We need a ZPM," McKay said.

Sam looked at him. "Well…I'm sure you can find one somewhere."

"I did, but it was greatly depleted and completely useless to us…" McKay said.

"And it was protecting the last of a civilisation from attack by the Wraith! And when you took it away the Wraith almost came and destroyed them," Weird said coldly.

"Yeah, well…there was that," McKay seemed suddenly extremely interested in his food.

"So basically we're stuck here until we find a power source," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's about right," McKay said.

"Great," Sam said, sarcastically.

xxx

"Siler!"

Siler ignored the call from behind him.

"Siler! What's wrong with it?" Jack O'Neill voice was starting sound extremely harsh and not very forgiving.

"I don't know, sir," he replied.

"Well find out!" Jack said.

"I can't, sir," Siler turned to look at him.

"Why not?"

"I need Colonel Carter's help," Siler said, regretting his words the moment he said them.

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed she's not here right now. In fact I'd quite like to know _where_ she is, so maybe if you worked a little harder then you'd be able to find out!" Jack said.

"Yes, sir," Siler muttered, turning back to his work.

Jack didn't moved. Siler turned back around to face him and ask him why he was still standing there, but he stopped himself opening his mouth. He was standing at the bottom of the gate staring up at it. Siler knew he was wondering what had happened to his team.

The blank expression on his face told all.

Siler turned back to his worked and continued screwing apart the power box on the Stargate.

**A/N: **_I know its not much but there's more coming!! Please Review!!!_


End file.
